My Little Shining Light
by Thundering Death Clouds
Summary: SasukexOC-shippuuden-Kira is from a very strict clan who she grew up to hate. What confilicts will arouse b/c of that hate? Kira helps Naruto bring Sasuke back, love at first sight?Denial? Why does Kira intrigue Sasuke so much? Kekkei genkai? future lemon
1. Kira

heyy first chapter to a new story, its gunna be a Sasukexoc, deffinately spoilers if you havent read the manga or seen the shippuuden episodes, it doesnt follow the manga exactly, but it kind of does. There will be a lemon eventually and sexual references and violence. PLease reveiw and such, Kthankxbaiii ^_^

if there are any grammar issuse and whatnot let me know and ill fix them, no flamers please, you flamers all suck ass, :D

**Disclaimer**: i do not own anything relating to Naruto that belongs to its creator Kishi and the only thing i own is my own original plot and characters

_Name: Ryuji, Kira (Dragon Man, Sun)_

_Age: 15_

_Hair: Shoulder length brick red, side bangs._

_Eyes: bright ember_

**Name: Ryuji, Miyoko (Dragon Man, Generous Child)**

**Age 26**

**Hair: Waist length brick red except a little bit darker than Kaede's hair, side bangs.**

**Eyes: smoldering** **dark ember**

* * *

Kira

Miyoko is now married at the age of 24; she and Ryoichi have been newly weds for one and a half years. The wedding was beautiful and went off without a hitch, which was a surprise to everyone since I was there. Miyoko, my sister knew I would do nothing to ruin her happiness, but the rest of the Ryuji clan thought otherwise. Currently we are living in Konoha in the Land of Fire, which is where the Ryuji Clan resides and the place of our birth. When I was 7 years old Miyoko saved me from the strict habitat within the clan walls and we escaped to the Land or Snow and became ninjas in Yukigakure, the Snow Village. 5 years later Miyoko decided it was time to move back "home". Home is not Konoha, not for me, home is Yuki.

"Nee, Kira-chan, where's Kakashi-kun? I thought that he was training you today?" Miyoko asks while walking up to me. I open my eyes to see the bright blue sky above me when I hear my sister sit down next to where I was laying down.

"Aa…he'll be here in a few minutes or so," I say to her closing my eyelids once I begin to feel that distinct burning feeling in them. I focus on intercepting my sister's brain waves and I see images of her looking at a pregnancy test, and I sigh when the burning dies away. Ever since getting married, she's been less worried about me seeing into her mind and knowing her thoughts. Usually she would block me but now, she doesn't try that hard anymore. The reason she's here is to tell Kakashi that she's having a baby which would make him the very first person she's told…with me, she planned on telling us together. Miyoko shouldn't do this to him anymore; it hurts my sensei though he would never show it.

My sister and my sensei grew up together and had always had a crush on each other. So when my sister and I returned to the village, so did both of their feelings for each other. But unfortunately for Kakashi, my sister had other plans for when we returned. Her 'biological clock' was ticking and she wanted to settle down to have a family. Since our kekkei genkai allows the Ryuji clan to see into others' minds, I knew she was originally thinking of her first crush Hatake Kakashi. But then she started thinking 'logically and realistically'. Miyoko explained to me that it was important for us to make sure that we carry on our bloodline limit and the only way to do this is to marry within the clan. The clan leaders drilled this into our minds. So Kakashi was deeply hurt when she married Ryoichi, but since he's such a good friend to my sister, all he did was congratulate her and be genuinely happy for her. I am the only one who knows of this little non-loving fest between them, and Kakashi only mildly speaks of it to me since I cheated and looked into his mind.

"Yo," I hear Kakashi greet us and Miyoko jumps up in front of him while I get to my feet slowly. My sister's hair was in a low braid and she was wearing a knee length beige skirt, average blue ninja shoes, and a green V-neck short sleeved top. Her tan skin glowed in the sun. I plead in my head that she wouldn't tell him that she is going to have a baby even though I know that she will.

"Kakashi-kun, guess what! I have amazing news!" She prances and touches his arms and he laughs waiting for her to tell him, "I'm going to have a baby!" I watch Kakashi carefully as I feel his emotion turn to complete dismay, he knew now that the slightest chance that he and Mitoko could be together was completely shattered; with child involved, Miyoko and Ryoichi were tied together permanently.

"That's great Miyoko-chan, congratulations," he says with a hint of sadness that Miyo ignores. "Is your husband as thrilled as you are?" the silver haired Jonin jokes.

"Anou, I haven't told him yet, you and Kira-chan are the first people I've told," she replies sheepishly.

"Oh," Kakashi's eyebrow raises in surprise he was exaggerating to hide the pain that, that caused him.

"Aneki, this is just a thought, but perhaps you should go tell the father to be of this news," I interject their conversation.

"Hehe, right, I'll get right on that," she says before kissing Kakashi on the cheek and me on the forehead. "Jaa, I'll see you two around," she says before walking away from the training grounds. My eyes watch Kakashi as he stares in a nostalgic way after my sister; he closes his eyes, sighs, and turns to me.

"So, your Jonin examination is coming up soon, ne?" he says stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"It is, in 2 days," I say scratching the back of my head.

"Right, I promise I won't be late to that," he chuckles, "so what do you want to work on today?"

"Anou, I was thinking about practicing Nenshou-Joukei (burning-sight) today. I want to see if I can see into the future further than a couple of hours," I say. Burning-Sight is the Ryuji Clan's kekkei genkai. For a few random women of the Ryuji clan, Nenshou-Joukei includes the ability to see into a person's future, see into a person's mind (aka reading minds, but it's not reading the mind, it's seeing the images displayed in the person's head and we have to learn how to decipher the images we see because sometimes they aren't even logical to the smallest degree), being able to see through people's and animal's minds to see a greater distance away than a normal eye could see and if you're good with Nenshou-Joukei, you could even be capable of using the energy waves from nature to see further away, and lastly the woman are able to control and create pressure fields which enables them to move objects telepathically. This is the typical female version of Burning-Sight; the male version is relatively the same with a few minor differences. For example the men of the Ryuji clan can only see into the future several years from the present while the woman can only see a few minutes, hours at the most. Both genders have the ability to read minds except men also have the added ability to change a person's own thoughts and implant their own into that person's mind. Men also don't have the intensified vision that the women have.

"You sure you want to push yourself that far?" Kakashi asks and without hesitating I nod completely confident in our training. "Alright then," he says and we take a seat on the luscious green grass. Training with Kakashi was easy because for some odd reason, we both had an instant trust in each other the first time we trained together. Usually one has to work for trust, but with us it was different, and odd.

I focus on my breathing as the familiar burning sensation comes to my eyes. I lock my eyes that are ever so slowly turning a glowing white onto Kakashi's uneven ones. Soon, just like every other time, my vision becomes that saturated coloring as I see images of Kakashi and I sitting in this field analyzing something, most likely what I just saw. So I push even further, the burning increasing equally as I do so. I focus on his brain waves and I try to match mine with his which is a lot easier said than done.

People have a pre-determined destiny from their birth and it is a plan that is in a person's mind, completely and subconsciously. The Ryuji clan and other 'mind readers', use this pre-determined plan of a person's life to predict their future. The psychic must search deep within the person's brain and try to unfold the plans, thus telling the future is born. But this 'plan' or 'destiny' is not set in stone. It can easily change because of outside variables. Most psychics don't understand this, they need to have an open mind about changes.

I press further into his mind to see colors of past feelings, nostalgia, reminiscence? I see a lot of orange blurs and mixed in the orange is some yellow and blue. I see scribbling in the colors…does this signify loudness? My eyes are searing with fire, this must be about 5 hours into the future which is usually my limit, but I am too curious to stop now. I dive in deeper and colors of red and white appear with the same scribble as before. My eyes feel like they are blistering by now but I refuse to stop. I see what appears to be a red book being held in Kakashi's hands. I concentrate even harder to see what appears to be a blurred silver haired Jonin looking at two other faintly colored blurs. The blistering pain has been replaced with a numb, vibrating cooling down sensation. No, no! This meant that I was going to lose what I was seeing! I instinctively reach out to grab the image and hold onto it for a few more seconds when my hand touches something and the picture slams into my eyes making them feel like they were actually on fire and I end the jutsu abruptly. For a split second that picture became clearer and I saw that it was Kakashi and it looked as though he was speaking with the blurs. The blurs wee orange and yellow while the other was red and white and they ever so faintly looked like…people.

"You OK?" Kakashi asks and I tell him that I am while I shield my eyes from the sun. After this kind of training they are always a bit more sensitive to the sunlight right afterwards. "How come you grabbed my arm?" he asks; I open one eye and squint at him,

"So it was your arm that I felt? Yeah, I don't know why I did that." I stop a moment before talking again, allowing my eyes to recover fully. "I think that when I touched your skin it enhanced my powers." I tell him. Kakashi cocks his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was beginning to lose the image that I saw and I didn't want it to go so I kind of reached out to grab it and I guess I grabbed you instead and when my skin touched your skin it made the image stronger and clearer so quickly," I explain.

"I see, while seeing into someone's future have you ever been in physical contact with them?" He asks,

"Mm, no, not that I am aware of, no I'm pretty sure I have never been in contact with someone when I used Nenshou-Joukei,"

"Hm, interesting. I'm thinking that your ability increases in power when your in physical contact with the person, I think it synchronizes your brain waves with the other person's brain waves kind of instantly," I consider this for a moment,

"That does make sense," I agree,

"What else did you see?"

"I saw lots of colors and a red book that you will be getting and I'm going to take a wild guess, but I think that two people that you haven't seen in a long time are coming back to see you. Do these colors mean anything to you? Orange, yellow, and blue and then red and white," I ask and Kakashi smiles from beneath his mask.

"Two people do come to mind when you mention those colors, Uzamaki Naruto and Jiraya the Toad Sage."

"Naruto, your former student, Naruto?" Kakashi nods "Hm…I've never met him or Jiraya before. I've run into this before when seeing into people's minds. In a person's mind, I am only able to see clearly the people who I know and have met. For example you, I would be able to see Miyoko clearly, I would be able to see Tsunade-sama clearly, and since I have actually met your other former student Haruno Sakura I would be able to see her clearly in your future as well as the others, but since I have never come face to face with either Naruto or Jiraya they would be blurred to me,"

"That does make sense, are you sure you're alright?" Kakashi asks.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes still have a faint white tint to them, usually they would be back to normal by now," I shrug,

"I feel fine," I say and I stand up. "Let's work on some archery now, shall we?" I suggest and Kakashi stands and shrugs.

"Whatever you want my dear, it's your Jonin examination, not mine," I roll my eyes silently laughing and I bite my thumb and summon two animals; a white she-wolf and a grey falcon. "I'll go set up the targets," he says. I purse my lips together, debating on whether I should say something or not.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I call for his attention. The silver haired man turns around,

"Nani?" he asks with a blank face. I knew he was still upset about Miyoko's pregnancy.

"I'm sorry about Miyoko," I finally say, "I'll try talking to her about…"

"Kira," Kakashi says my name while looking down and walking towards me with his hands in his pockets. When he picks his head up he is giving me his signature Kakashi smile. "There's no need for you to talk to Miyoko, she's moved on so I have to do the same,"

"But…"

"But nothing. Kira, you can stop worrying about me and my personal life," he chuckles, "instead you should be more concerned with you exam in 2 days." Kakashi turns his back to me and begins to walk into the forest and I follow after him.

"I'm not worried about the examination at all, it's you that I'm worried about. You forget that I feel people's emotion's Kakashi-sensei. So when I sense that your feeling rejected I get worried," I explain to his back as my summoned animals stay behind in the training field playing with each other. Kakashi turns around again and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Kira, why do you insist on worrying about me when I have told you not to? Students aren't supposed to worry about their teachers," he smiles crookedly. My eyes begin to burn slightly as I see images of a much younger Sakura, a shorter orange and yellow blur which I assume to be Uzamaki Naruto and then a blue, white and black blur which I'm assuming to be the third member of Kakashi's genin students. I see flashes of instances when Kakashi was feeling sad and generally in a foul mood and they ignore him. He thought them to be selfish at times, he still cared about them, but they were slightly self-centered. He felt more connected to me and had a greater respect for me as a student and as a person than he did for his other students from when they were all genin. The burning sensation disappears and I feel a different and unfamiliar burning feeling in my cheeks and ears. "Kira," he says in a low voice whenever he catches me seeing into his mind.

"Gomen, it's a habit, gomen," I apologize, Kakashi takes his hands off of my shoulders and places them on his hips, I didn't have to use my kekkei genkai to see that he knew what I saw in his mind, he sighs,

"Why do you freely use your bloodline limit to see into people's minds?"

"I don't! But, because…well…" I turn around and scratch the back of my head, I hated telling people this; I really did. "…well, I don't look into random people's minds, it's rude and I do actually respect the privacy that is assumed. The only time that I actually or 'freely use my bloodline limit' is with people that I care deeply about or someone who's suspicious." I mumble to the trees, "and I don't care deeply about many people, so…yeah…" Kakashi laughs and puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head through his mask. This causes me to blush more and look down.

"This is why I don't want you worrying about me; if something's wrong I'll tell you," Kakashi says, "now get ready for your training," he says pushing me towards the clearing while he goes to set up my targets. I can't help but smile when I arrive at my animal companions. Kakashi and I were always close from the time that he started training me till now which has been about 2 and ½ years. Don't ask me why, but we just clicked in the very beginning. Also in the beginning, we never thought to show the slightest bit of affection like kissing on the cheek or hugging, but now it seems alright to do so. I think it's because of the number of missions we've been on together and the fact that I will most likely become a Jonin in two days. And come to think of it, Kakashi and I never really had a student teacher relationship, it was always more and I think it had-slash-has to do with his and my older sister's relationship and the fact that they grew up together.

I walk over to my snow white wolf named Hayai which means swift and my light grey falcon named Kaze which means wind. I untie the bow and arrow set from Hayai. I give them each some silent praise and worship before securing the arrow holster across my back and chest and I pick up the bow in my right hand. We wait silently for my sensei to give us the signal that he is ready and when he does I instruct them to scatter, they know what to do. I wait a moment before holding up my bow and drawing an arrow from the holster. My bow was a gift that I received from my former teacher in the Snow Village for my 8th birthday. The bow is made out of sterling silver and steel and has been infused with chakra which makes it indestructible. The string is made out of unicorn hair, the strongest material to make a thread out of, according to legend that is. This bow was in my sensei's family for generations. She told me that she would have given it to her first born child, but she in incapable of having children, so I was honored that she thought that I was worthy enough to have it. Carved in the bow are symbols of my teacher's clan's history as well as the saying, "Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour" Sanctus Espiritus is Latin for Holy Spirit. The arrows are all made of the same material and have that phrase carved in them as well. My teacher's clan was very superstitious.

I lift up my bow and arrow and I concentrate on the brain waves of my animals while my eyes burn tediously. I pinpoint the target through Hayai's and Kaze's minds and I aim accordingly and I release the bow as it sores through the air.

----

My training with Kakashi went well and I feel very confident for my Jonin examination in two days. I am currently walking home with Kaze perched on my shoulder and Hayai walking by my side. I live near the Ryuji Clan's residency but not within the wall like my sister and new brother-in-law do. I will never return to that place ever again. I walk past the entrance gates and down the road to a set of apartment buildings. I spot Ryoichi walking in the opposite direction of myself, we stop when we meet each other.

"Hello Kira-chan," he greets. Ryoichi is a tall man, perhaps taller than Kakashi, or at least the same height. He has the signature black hair and auburn eyes that every single male in the Ryuji clan.

"Ryoichi-san," I greet back with a nod,

"So, I'm assuming that Miyo told you that she's having a baby first huh, before her own husband," he smiles but says with an undertone of spitefulness.

"I am her sister after all, but yes she did. So what are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?" I ask making conversation and also trying to be nice.

"Boy, definitely a boy," he beams, "and we would name him Ryoichi Jr." I figured as much, Ryuji men are so narcassitic.

"What if it's a girl? What would you name it if it's a girl?" I ask stroking Kaze.

"Heh, our first born will not be a girl." He scoffs. I cock my head to the side and my hand freezes on my falcon.

"But what if it is?" I ask again.

"It won't be. When we see the sonogram of the child and if it is a girl we are going to have an abortion and try again until it's a boy, no girl shall be the first born in my family," he states. My lip begins to curl in absolute disgust. Kaze becomes fidgety while Hayai's chest begins to rumble as her lips begin to curl as well; I dismiss the two of them so that I wouldn't be able to consider sending them after Ryoichi. My sister would never go along with that, if the world depended on her having an abortion the world would be destroyed. And it disgusted me even more because this was not uncommon in the clan. This happened so often that it has literally made me ill at times.

"You know, Ryoichi-san, my sister is a first born," I tell him with a level voice filled with rebellion against him.

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong. Miyoko is a twin and her twin brother was born first, I'm surprised you didn't know that about your own family, little sister," he says to taunt me.

"I am very well aware of that but what would have been my older brother came out of the womb dead, he was not breathing. So it does not count, Miyoko was the first born _alive._"

"Doesn't matter," he dismisses quickly, "he was born first and that's all that matters," he walks past me towards the clan gates where he and my sister live. My hands are clenched in tight fists as I watch him go; I wish that he would just burst into flames here and now.

"Oi, Kira, what's wrong with you?" I hear a male voice from behind me. I turn around to see Nara Shikamaru and Temari, both chunin that I have had the pleasure of working with.

"Oh, hello Shikamaru, Temari-chan," I greet them. Temari is older than me by a year or so, but we have become close since we share a lot interests and ways of thinking on the battle field, for the most part at least.

"Hey there Kira-chan, what's with the tude?" she asks placing her hand on her hip.

"Tch," I roll my eyes and beckon them to follow me as I walk away from the clan walls, "Freaken Ryoichi and his dumbass morals. Do you know what he just said to me? He said that if his first born child isn't a boy, when they get the sonogram and can see the baby's gender, he's going to make Miyoko get an abortion and they'll try again until it's a boy; Miyoko's pregnant by the way," the two congratulate me,

"Are you serious? What the hell is wrong with him?" Temari huffs as Shikamaru and I lean against the porch brick walls of my apartment building.

"That's just not right," Shikamaru shakes his head, "what does the rest of your clan have to say about that?"

"Nothing," I shrug my shoulders,

"What do you mean by nothing?" Temari asks,

"They don't care," Shikamaru stands up straight and looks directly at me with puzzlement showing in his small brown eyes,

"'They don't care'? How can they not care?"

"Because it's not uncommon in my clan to do this," I tell them shrugging again, I may sound at ease by my eyes and hardened face told a different story. Temari shuts her eyes and waves her hands in front of her face,

"Hold on, just hold on a minute, explain this to us,"

"Well, the Ryuji clan is ruled by the men. The women have to follow the 'don't speak unless spoken to' rule which I refused to do when I was living in there. The men of my clan possess the kekkei genkai, all of the men possess it. The women on the other hand, don't; only a few women have the kekkei genkai, such as Miyoko and myself. The women that do possess Nenshou-Joukei are considered the better ones for breeding and continuing the bloodline limit. When a woman and a man both have Nenshou-Joukei, it makes the offspring's kekkei genkai more powerful than another's who's parents are half. And since the clan is man-based, they all believe that the man should be born first,

"The Ryuchi Clan is very militant and very controlling. If you were out of line you would get beat or punished, male or female. Granted the women had more rules to follow than the men, but everyone was punished depending on what rule they broke. Everyone is brainwashed into thinking that family is family and there is nothing outside of the family, hence the walls blocking out the world. That's what Miyoko believes, family is family no matter what. I, on the other hand believe that if you're family, you act like it," I explain to them while glaring behind me occasionally at those horrid walls.

"That's horrible," Temari says, "Knowing you, you were probably beaten everyday," she jokes, but I could tell there was some seriousness to her voice.

"It really isn't THAT bad. I mean if you followed the rules then you could live a happy life, but it just wasn't for me. I hated it, sure I was beat a couple of times, a few more than what was normal for a girl my age, but I absolutely hated the Ryuji lifestyle. I didn't like being told what to do, by a man no less," I put up my hands defensively, "Look I'll admit, I'm no hard core feminist, I just believe in equality and that was non existent within the walls,"

"No wonder the Hokage hates the Ryuji Clan so much," Shikamaru says as he uncrosses his arms and puts them in his pockets, "Well, we gotta get going, the Hokage wants a scroll that we haven't gotten an hour ago," I laugh at his blasé manner,

"Gomen, I'll see you two around then," I say as the walk away,

"Good luck on your Jonin examination Kira-chan" Temari calls, waving back.

"Thanks!" I wave in return. I turn around and walk up the steps of the apartment building up to the fourth floor and I make my way down the hall to my room and I let myself in. Tomorrow I have my possibly last mission as a chunin and last mission with Kiba and Hinata as equal ranks shinobis, possibly. Everyone says that I'll become a Jounin hands down, but I don't want to jinx myself.

I strip from my clothes and jump into the shower. Tonight there was a party celebrating Makoto's retirement from being a ninja. He has been in the business a whamping 72 years as a Jonin. His wife finally convinced him to settle down and just be a grampa with great stories to tell. It's going to be at some bar down town and all Jonin and chunin who had worked with him or are friends were invited. Anyone under the age of 20 was allowed to come until 10pm, whatever made the Hokage happy I guess. I get out of the shower and quickly dry my body and hair. The chunin and Jonin that were invited that are my age are Hyuuga Neji, Nara, Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, and Ten Ten. Ten Tean has never been on a mission with Makoto but she was invited because Makoto and her grandfather were great friends and Makoto's son is Ten Ten's godfather.

I get out of my small and humble bathroom and walk to my moderate size bedroom with nothing but a towel on. The invitation said 'casual formal' and I had no idea on what that meant. So I just picked out black sleeveless high collared blouse and a pair of ivory dress caprees that go to the top of my knees. I replace my normal miss-matched modified ninja boots from the day that I lived in snow with a pair of simple somewhat dark purple flats. Instead of having my hair down as I normally did, I pulled it back to make a small ponytail and I adjusted my slanted bangs and pieces of hair that didn't fit into the ponytail holder. I look at the clock on my nightstand; Lee would be here in about 15 minutes. He had asked me to go with him as his date and I obliged. I saw no harm in going with him to this one event. I walk over to my jewelry box and put on a ring that my first sensei had given to me, it was another heirloom that I really didn't want to accept because I felt bad, but she insisted and guilted me into it and I put on a bracelet that Miyoko gave me for Christmas a few years back.

The second it turned 7:30 there was a hasty knock on my front door. I open it to see Lee in all his glory; I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Lee was standing before me in a full bow tie black tuxedo with a bouquet of roses in his hands. His face was nervous and sweating and beat red. "Good evening Kira-san, you look absolutely beautiful and youthful!" he bows while extending the roses to me, "These are for you!" he shouts in a robotic nervous tone that made me giggle.

"Arigato Lee-san," I giggle as I take the flowers from him and I set the in a pitcher of water since I didn't have a vase. The pitcher was from when Miyoko was over yesterday, if I want water I'll just get a cup and go to the faucet. "Are you ready to go?" I ask and I just burst out laughing when Lee salutes stiffly and says,

"Yosh!"

-----

I was surprised to see Kakashi already at Makoto's retirement party; I really expected him to show up about two, three hours late, but, Kakashi will be Kakashi I suppose. Kakashi was conversing with Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Yuhi Kurenai. Kakashi was wearing a pair of navy blue casual dress pants, black loafers, a white button up shirt with his regular navy blue sleeveless shirt with his masked attached to it. His sleeves were rolled up to his forearms in the typical Kakashi fashion and the first two buttons of his shirt were open. He was the only ninja wearing his head protector. Gai was wearing a green polo shirt and casual tan pants and his shinobi shoes…

Asuma was wearing a simple maroon collared shirt with a pair of heavy material dark colored pants and similar shoes to Kakashi. Kurenai was wearing a knee length white and powder blue tube top dress with a darker blue half jacket and a simple red shoulder purse that matched her eyes and a pair of red sandal stilettos. When I think about it, her outfit doesn't sound like it would match, or look good together, but honestly, it looks amazing on Kurenai. "Gai-sensei!" Lee waves frantically at his mentor and he does the same. Lee rushes over to him while I just stroll over.

"Nee, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei and Gai-sensei, you are all looking very handsome, Kurenai-sensei, you look beautiful tonight," I look at her, smiling and glancing towards Asuma suggestively. The black haired woman rolls her eyes as Asuma looks on with a questioning look.

"Kira-chan you look quite beautiful yourself and uh," she looks at Lee who is behind me talking to Gai and is still as red as he was when he came to my apartment. I feel an arm get placed on my shoulders and I turn to see Kakashi smiling at me as he moves beside Kurenai.

"So what's this I hear about you and Rock Lee dating?" he asks arching an eyebrow. I shake my head,

"No, no, no, we are not 'dating'. He asked me to come to the retirement party with him as his date and I said sure, why not? It's a one time thing, I have no romantic feelings for him…whatsoever," I explain to them carefully and a little louder than I would have normally talked; just loud enough for Lee and Gai to hear me say. Kakashi laughs and shakes his head.

"You have no idea the size of the hole you have just dug yourself into my dear," I cock my head to the side and feel my thin eyebrows come together,

"I don't understand," I say still confused,

"Lee is going to think that you two are going to get married," Kurenai laughs as well, I look behind me to see that Gai is giving Lee some form of a pep talk, or so it seemed. Rock Lee wouldn't think that would he? I mean, he can't possibly be that dense, can he? Kakashi must have seen the unmistakable look of doubt on my face because he says,

"Lee is relatively intelligent as a shinobi and he does have some common sense, but he is rather naïve when it comes to…relationships, I suppose," Kakashi explains. The three of us look to the entrance of the restaurant to see Neji, Ten Ten and Shikamaru enter and make their way towards us. I turn and face Shikamru who is wearing a pale blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a small simple black tie that was done half assed.

"Hello there Shikamaru-kun, you look quite handsome," I smile at him and I gently take hold of his tie, "Makes you wish Temari was here to see you actually dressed up, ne?" I chuckle as he blushes slightly and pouts and he sticks his hands in his pockets in such a Shikamaru manner.

"Tch, whatever," he mumbles and I pat down his tie into place on his chest,

"There, all better," I smile at him again and turn to Ten Ten who is wearing a pair of black pants, a pair of black sandals, and a red long sleeved blouse with her hair in her normal panda ear buns. I also see Neji wearing pretty much the same thing as Shikamaru, but instead of blue it was white with blue pinstripes. "Hey there Ten Ten, Neji-san," I greet them.

"Hey Kira-chan," Ten Ten smiles, Neji just stares at me before looking away to his sensei. This doesn't surprise me; in fact I am quite used to his cold shoulder. The Hyuga clan as well as the Inuzuka clan has some issues with the Ryuji clan. I don't know exactly what the details of this feud is, but from what I know, my clan some how insulted the Hyuga clan and wronged the Inuzuka clan; none of this surprises me. Ryuji clan members are very high strung and arrogant, and naturally I share those traits even though I try to fight against what I was born with in order to further distinguish myself from them. Suddenly Lee is by my side and rigidly holding onto my arm. This is going to be a very long night.

----

"Goodnight Makoto-san," I kiss the older man on his cheek while hugging him. He heartily chuckle,

"Goodnight my little shining light," he kisses my forehead by taking hold of my face with both of his hands. I can't help but blush every time he calls me that.

"Now Kira-chan, don't become a stranger, please come and have lunch with us," Yuri, Makoto's wife insists.

"Of course you will! She'll have to come and tell me all of her mission stories when she's a Jonin! I'll be bored outta ma skull if I don't hear about some action!" Makoto boasts making me laugh and his wife glare at him.

"Of course I will, goodnight Yuri-san, have a happy retirement Makoto-san," I walk away from them to let some other ninjas who needed to leave early for one reason or another bid their goodbyes. I meet up with Kakashi to tell him goodbye to see him talking with Kotetsu and Gai. Kotetsu is 24 years old, and speaking with the older ninjas were all of the ones who are my age.

"Oi, Kira, why does Makoto call you his 'little shining light'?" Kotetsu asks. I shrug my shoulders and stand in between Kakashi and Sakura to complete a decent size circle.

"We were on a mission and he got severely injured and the medical ninja, I do believe it was Aiko, she was trying so very hard to keep him alive but his head got hit pretty hard and there was very little brain activity from what she said. She couldn't heal his other wounds and try to mentally heal him so I kind of gave it a whirl and it worked. When he woke up he said that he saw 'the light' and started heading towards it, but then he saw another and different light and went for that instead and he says that, that light was me. Also my name means light or sun, so that probably has to do with it," I explain nonchalantly, I really didn't have much to do with his in a sense, revival, it was all Aiko and her medical jutsus. I…and my clan, that day discovered that by looking into someone's mind while on the brink of death actually increases the chance that they will live. The leader of the clan, my grandfather, says that we (meaning the clan) are 'guardians of life' and we 'lead those to life' and blah, blah, blah nothing but arrogance.

But anyway, my theory is that by looking into the mind when the body is endangered, it kind of preoccupies the mind from thinking about death. If I am capable of holding onto some kind of good memory and make them concentrate on that, it gives them more motivation to live. I wouldn't know exactly what Makoto saw because I was concentrating on memories of his wife and family which he wanted to spend more time with. So I don't know if what he saw was actually…me…or a figment of his imagination.

"You gave medical jutsu a whirl?" Neji asks skeptically,

"Oh heavans no," I chuckles, "I used Nenshou-Joukei," Lee suddenly runs in front on me with his face redder than a cherry and he yells,

"Would you like me to walk you home Kira-chan!!!!" he yells it loud enough that everyone turns to face us, silently wondering what was going on.

"Anou…" it was still kind of early in the night; yes, 10 pm is still early for me, I usually can't fall asleep until 1 o'clock in the morning. "Uh…sure, that uh, that would be nice…" I answer him. Lee rushes by my side and grabs my hand in a death grip literally making me fall to my knees in pain, "Aaaha," I softly cry out, how nervous could he possibly be and the evening is practically over! Kakashi and Shikamaru rush to me and make Lee release my hand. Kakashi tells Lee to take it easy and to relax before we set off for home.

We are half way to my apartment when I strike up a conversation, "so Lee, did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes I did Kira-chan!" he shouts rigidly and it makes my look at him in an almost sympathetic way.

"Lee, you really need to calm down," I tell him. He puts his head down,

"Gomen nasai Kira-chan, I was just very nervous and I am still nervous,"

"What's there to be nervous about? It's just a measly little date,"

"To me it is not, I have wanted to go out with you, Kira-san, every since I first met you, I wanted this date to be perfect, I wanted you to have fun, but I guess you did not," he sulks and I sigh, looking up at the stars.

"Nothing is perfect Lee, also I did have fun," Lee looks up to me with a certain sparkle in his eyes…well I really should say that he picked up his head and looked down at me; I am a wee bit on the short side at 5'2. Lee is a good foot taller than I am…everyone my age is a good foot or so taller than I am.

"So does this mean you would go out on another date with me?" he asks hopefully.

"No," I say lightly as we approach my building, "Lee, you're just a friend to me, I really can't see any romantic feelings for you appearing anytime soon," I stop and look at him and I am perplexed to see that he has a huge smile on his face. "Nani?"

"You said 'anytime soon'! This mean I still have a chance for the far future! Yosh! I shall work hard so that one day in the future you shall fall in love with me! Goodnight Kira-chan! Ohh Gai-sensei would be so very proud! I cannot wait to tell him!" he shouts as he runs away, still leaving me perplexed. I sigh and shake my head after a minute or so of staring after Rock Lee, "Whatever," I walk up to my apartment and get ready for tomorrow's mission, I guess I'll just go to bed early tonight, very, very early.


	2. Ordinary Day

ugh, i hate being sick....ughh, but here ya go, next chapter we shall be introducing none other than the great Uzamaki Naruto yaaayyy!!! lol

enjoy and PLEASE review, Kthanxbaii

* * *

Ordinary Day

"_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand"_

_-Ordinary Day, Vanessa Carlton_

_~o~_

"Ryuji Kira, you are now officially a Jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, congratulations," the blonde Hokage says with an approving smile while handing me my certificate proving that I have passed my Jonin evaluation exam.

"Arigato Hokage-sama," I bow, "and now…" I say when I unclip my Konoha head protector from my arm and I place it on the Hokage's desk. Tsunade then hands me my new head protector and I tie it securely on my forehead. "…I am _now _considered a Jonin," and I can't help but smile proudly. "Thank you for following my old village's customs and traditions when being promoted to a higher rank Tsunade-sama,"

"It's not that big of a deal, but explain to me what it means again, I have always been fascinated with other hidden villages' customs," she says while sitting behind her desk and folding her hands neatly in front of her shiny lips.

"In the Snow Village, when one becomes a genin you must wear the protector around your waist which represents to others that you are the lowest ranking of a ninja. Then when you become a chunin you are to wear it around your neck or arm. We are given a choice to represent that we have more responsibility and more decisions to make as a chunin. And finally as a Jonin, the most honored and respected level, aside from Kage, you are to wear the head protector around your forehead to protect the ninja's mind which is the most important weapon a shinobi can have; it also represents how you now have the knowledge to be a well respected, trusted and honored protector of the village," I explain with pride for my village's traditions and morals that I have brought with me to my new home in Konoha. Kakashi laughs as he stands beside me with one of his hands in his pocket.

"So that's why you were so confused and disgusted when you saw all of the shinobi who wore their head protectors in various ways," I shrug sheepishly,

"Why would you be disgusted?" Tsunade asks curiously,

"Well, it was considered a terrible sign of disrespect if you wore it where you weren't supposed to, it meant that you were making fun of the people who have earned to wear it on their arms or head or that you were just a wanna-be ninja and you were considered worthless,"

"Hm, that's very interesting," Tsunade says as she sits back in his chair. I can sense another question brewing within her so I ask something before she does.

"Nee, how come you're so interested in the Snow Village, you always ask me about it," it was true, this was not the first time Tsunade has asked me and my sister about Yukigakure.

"I only asked you one question," Tsunade replies innocently but her golden brown eyes betrayed her convincing voice.

"Today," I arch an eyebrow at her and eye her challengingly, yet respectfully, she is Hokage after all.

"Fine, Konoha has absolutely no data on the Yuki since it is relatively new as a hidden village…" she goes to explain which, I'm not going to lie, pisses me off a bit. I feel like I was used.

"Yukigakure would never attack Konohagakure, not while Miyoko and I are here," I say sternly, catching both of my senseis' attentions.

"What do you mean by that Kira?" Kakashi asks. I inhale through my nose and exhale deeply; I tended to get slightly worked up when ever I feel as though my first home is being threatened. I recompose to my normal slightly monotonous self.

"Yuki believes that once you become an official citizen of the village, which means living there for 5 years, then you will forever be a Yukigakure villager no matter if you move to another place or what. It's very…family oriented and loving I suppose, so since Miyoko and I lived there for five years and we were both Yuki Shinobi, they wont attack anywhere that we reside now…unless the village itself is threatened, then that's a different story. But I can't imagine why Konoha would attack the Snow Village," I say tilting my head and once again, challenging the leader of the village, "so long as Konoha does not attack the village and as long as Yuki and Konoha have peaceful ties within each other, there should be no reason for war, ne?"

Tsunade stares at me with intense eyes. I could have easily looked in her mind to see what she was thinking about, but I decided against it, I know my old sensei; she's one to speak her mind. The woman and I stare at each other for a minute or so with neither of us backing down. Tsunade soon and unexpectedly smirks crookedly so I look at her quizzically.

"Kira, you know what Temari does correct?"

"Are you referring as to why she's always in the village?" Tsunade nods "Aa, she's a messenger between her village and ours, she keeps the alliance strong…ohh…" I say as it dawned on me on where the blonde Hokage was going with this, "But what does that have to do with me? Do you want me to become a liaison between Konoha and Yuki?" I ask. This was odd for a new Jonin to become a connection between villages. Tsunade just smiles, her smirk never faltering. I wanted to groan in frustration but I was too confused too. She would always do this to me when she was teaching me some basic medical jutsu years ago before I came back to Konoha. "Tsunade-sama, I don't understand. This…this isn't exactly accustomed for a new Jonin to become a liaison between two villages…and it seems that you just decided this now," I say and her smirk falters. Ha! Got her!

"Alright, alright you little bugger," Tsunade gripes making Kakashi smirk while reading his pornography book. I guess this conversation didn't interest him that much for him to make it look like he was paying attention, but Kakashi will be Kakashi I suppose. "The thought kind of just came to me now, and I think it would be a good idea for you to be a link between our villages, but later. Yuki is too far away from Konoha for you to be spending months there. If something happened to the village you wouldn't be able to help since you'll be too far away." Tsunade explains looking down at some papers on her desks and idly rearranging them. "You have a knack for being a ninja," I arch my eyebrow curiously.

"I do?"

"Aa, just like Kakashi, so for the time being I don't want you to be a full liaison like Temari is, but in time. Look I know this isn't making much sense…"

"Well, it does slightly, kind of…maybe?"

"It sounds like to me that the Hokages thoughts on this aren't yet complete," Kakashi suggests while flipping the page of his book, making Tsunade glare at him. We all turn when there is a quiet knock on the office's door. "Enter," Tsunade calls, while rubbing her temples. I am surprised to see Miyoko enter the room.

"Ah, Miyoko, I am glad that you are here," Tsunade says straightening up in her chair. Miyoko bows,

"What is it you would like to speak to me about Lady Hokage?"

"One moment," she turns her attention to Kakashi and I, "You're dismissed," Kakashi and I bow and we turn, "Kakashi stay, I would like to discuss this with you as well," Tsunade says, "Kira you may leave," I look between the three of them skeptically, something was up, I could feel it. I shrug, I'll just get find out what they were talking about from Miyoko later,

"Ja ne," I half wave and leave Tsunade's office.

------

"Nee, mind if I accompany you?" I ask with my hands on my hips looking down at the napping Shikamaru but he ignores me so I nudge him with my boot. "Nee! Shikamaru!" The brown haired boy groans,

"You're such a troublesome woman, you saw that I was sleeping so you should have just sat down," he grumbles not opening his eyes. I smile and lay down next to him on my stomach,

"But you weren't sleeping my dear friend," I whisper close to his face, "you were ignoring me and I do not appreciate that," The Nara clan boy opens one of his eyes and looks at me. I couldn't decipher the emotion he was feeling at the moment. I really wasn't sure what it was. He closes his eye,

"I see you passed your Jonin exam, congrats," I smile and fold my arms to make a pillow to place my head on.

"Arigato," my words are muffled my by arms. It was always nice relaxing with Shikamaru on a beautiful day such as this one because my mind seems to wander aimlessly.

The uniform in which I wear is pretty much a summer version of the uniform that I wore in the Hidden Snow Village. I wear a pair of boots that are loose and go just under my knee. My right one is black and my left one is ivory. I wear a pair of black shorts that are slightly shorter than the middle of my thigh. Then I wear an orange sleeveless and V-neck vest made of light weight and light material that is buttoned up all the way. Underneath that is a black tight sleeveless turtle neck shirt. Over my entire outfit I wear a light weight ivory trench coat that goes just above my knees and lastly a pair of half, ivory fingerless gloves that don't…or just barely go to my wrists.

This is different from my winter uniform because my inch high heeled boots coved all of my foot, my summer ones have no toes like the average ninja shoe. Also my trench coat was heavier and a bit longer with a fur hood and the trim outlining was furred as well. My black turtle neck is long sleeved rather than short and my gloves are longer. Also I wear a pair of black leggings and my shorts go to the tops of my knees.

"Wanna do something?" I ask, my words still muffled by my arms.

"Iie," he mumbles. I shrug my shoulders and drift away into a half sleep. Dazedly I feel the warmth of the sun on my back and calves. The very arch of my lower back I feel a small amount of perspiration, and just when the sweat increases slightly the glorious light breeze brushes over me, cooling my temperature down, causing a minor shiver through my body so the process could continue it's repetition over again.

Before long a larger shiver traveled through my entire body waking me up from my dream like state to see darkness. I yawn and out stretch my limbs, trying to UN-stiffen them from my sleep. I look over my shoulder through weary eyes when I hear a boy chuckle quietly. Shikamaru was leaning on his side. "Mm…nani?" I ask; my voice heavy with sleep still. The boy with the ponytail shakes his head and smiling he answers, "Nothing," so I yawn again and roll over onto my back to see the star filled night sky.

"Hm…it got late," I state,

"It did,"

"Want to get something to eat?" I ask,

"I don't have any money," he replies s he gets to his feet with a grunt.

I sit up and sigh, "Yeah me neither," We remain there in silence for a moment or so before he speaks again,

"Wanna come over for dinner?" He asks. I stand up and brush the dirt off of me. His suggestion wasn't necessarily a good one.

"Anou, I don't think that's a good idea Shikamru, the Nara clan and The Ryuji clan aren't exactly on the greatest of terms at the moment…" I explain. The Hyuga, Inuzuka and Nara clans all have some form of issues with my clan.

"So?" he shrugs, and I look at him oddly and skeptically.

"So it wouldn't be a good idea for me to go over to your house…"

"You're so troublesome you know that? Just come over, my parents absolutely adore you, they won't care that you're from the Ryuji clan," he rolls his eyes and begins to walk to the village from the training field that we were just sleeping in. I catch up to him,

"Your parents adore me? How could they possibly adore me when they've never met me? And it's not just your clan's happiness I'm concerned with, it's mine as well,"

"Well they know of you, and I kinda tell them about you, you know since we've been on missions and my mom's a real nosy type of bothersome woman," I nod in agreement from hearing Shikamaru constantly complain about her, "and since when do you care about your clan's happiness, I thought you hated them?" he questions as we enter the night life of the village which was blustering with people.

"It's not necessarily my clan's happiness, it's Miyoko's. If I screw things up with the family, I'll get punished some how, most likely meaning that I will get shunned and exiled from the clan walls. If that happens, she will leave to be by my side which will make her unhappy since she actually believes in the Ryuji clan ways," I explain.

"But aren't you already exiled? You don't live within the walls…"

"No, I still go to the 'emergency meetings' or whatever they are called and I am considered still a Ryuji. If I am proclaimed no longer a member of the family, then my sister will remove herself as a family member as well. We stick together; we made a vow to each other. I moved here with her when…when it was the very last thing I ever wanted to do, but I did it anyway. It's just what we do. My happiness means the world to her and vice versa, I won't do anything to upset her," I say. I hadn't realized that I had stopped in the middle of the road. I look behind Shikmaru to see we are already a few yards in front of his home. The porch lights shone on him making shadows on his face. He stands in front of me between his home and I. Shikamaru smirks and extends his hand towards me.

"Did you ever think that perhaps this could be a way to make a truce between our clans?" I purse my lips together still unsure, if my grandfather found out he would be anything but pleased, "No one has to know," The chunin before me says while arching an eyebrow, "Just take my hand, I'll walk you through this like a little child," he says mockingly in a lazy manner. I sigh and still with pursed and unsure lips I place my hand in his.

"OK, but if I get in trouble I'm taking you down with me," Shikamaru shrugs.

"Whatever floats your boat," he says as we enter his home. "Mom, Dad, I', home," he calls into his large house as we take off our shoes.

"Shikamaru do you know what time it is!? It's already dark outside! You should have been home and oh!" Shikamaru's mother comes rushing from some other room and stops her scolding when she sees me. She was young for a mother of a 15 year old but her face was aged, most likely from worry and rebuke. She gets a sly smile on her face with a sparkle in her eyes. "Oh, uh, why hello there, are you a uh, _friend_…of Shikamaru's?" she asks with a more feminine voice and arching an eyebrow of hers. Shikamaru groans and rolls his eyes.

"Mom!"

"Hai, I am a friend and comrade of Shikamaru's. My name is Ryuji Kira,"

"Oh well it's very nice to meet you Kira-chan. My name is Yoshino, Shikaku! Get in here!" She yells over her shoulder as she places a hand on my back. "Will you be staying for dinner?" She asks with such a courteous and sincere smile.

"Only if I am welcomed to," I say, still weary about being in a 'rival clan's' home as my grandfather would say.

"Of course you are darling, please this way. Shikamaru has told us so much about you Kira-chan," she smiles while basically shoving me to the table in the kitchen and forcing me to my knees and she does the same to her own son.

"Well I hope he's been telling you good things," I converse politely making Yoshino laugh.

"Naturally he would," and she winks to Shikamaru who smacks his head to the table. "Shikaku! Get in here this instant!" she yells while turning her back to us and continues cooking. Shikamaru lifts his head slightly to look at me and I just smile at him.

"You're mom is too funny," I mouth to him.

"Yeah, try living with her," he mouths back before slamming her forehead onto the table for the second time.

"Shikamaru sit up straight!"

"Yes Ma'am," and Shikamaru does so slowly. I look to the entrance of the kitchen to see an older man similar to Shikamaru stroll in.

"I'm here, I'm here," he says in a lazy deep husky voice. "Good now sit!" Yoshino commands. "Yes Ma'am," he says just as Shikamaru had done. He sits across from his song then he looks up and sees me.

"Oh," he says shortly, "Who might you be?" he asks leaning his arms on the table; a smirk was pulling at the corners of his mouth. Shikamaru rolls his eyes yet again. It was amusing to see how my friend's parents acted when a girl was over with Shikamaru.

"Ryuji Kira," I smile, but it falters quickly when I see a brief look of disgust on Shikaku's face.

"Ah, you're the girl Shikamaru speaks of," He stares at me for a moment and I stare politely back. I can feel tension coming from Shikamaru who was staring at his own father. Shikaku then breaks out into a deep laugh. "Oi, Shikamaru, I remember a couple of years ago when you said that you hated women!" he laughs.

"Oh come one dad!" Shikamaru whines. I look to the boy next to me.

"Really now? Shikaku-san, could you elaborate on the subject please?" I ask thoroughly amused.

"No dad I don't think you should," Shikamaru knows that something is going to upset me…

"Well, it was when Shikamaru first found out who the fifth Hokage was. You see he didn't exactly like it that the Hokage was a woman," my eyes shift over to Shikamaru in a slight almost glare, "He listed the reasons why and how he hated how women could control men by saying or doing whatever they wanted," I turn my head to the boy who is blushing and pouting at the same time.

"Some how that does not surprise me…what did you say in response to that?"

"I said to him exactly this, 'Shikamaru, without women, men cannot be born. Without women men will become useless. No matter what kind of woman she may be, she will show her nice side to the man she loves,' that's exactly what I said to him." Shikaku smirks in victory.

"Aa, aa, I like how you remember something that happened years ago but you can't even remember to get some milk from the market when I asked you only hours before hand," Yoshino says while placing a hot pot of some delicious smelling food on the table. Shikaku laughs sheepishly.

"Gomen…"

----

"Arigato Yoshino-san. The dinner was lovely and delicious," I bow as I stand on the Nara family's front porch.

"Oh anytime Kira-chan, I want you to know that you are always welcomed here for dinner," Yoshino laughs as she returns inside of the house.

"Ah, well, I better get inside too before she starts scolding me for one thing or another," Shikaku sighs. "Kira-chan," he places a hand on my shoulder and hunches over so he can become eye level with me and speaks in hushed tones, "I am assuming you are aware of the feud between our clans, ne?" I nod my head,

"For the most part, yes,"

"Good, well I just want to let you know, that you are always welcomed in the Nara Clan. I have dealt with members of your clan before, but…I can see that you're different, Kira-chan," He stands up and sighs loudly again. "Goodnight then," he says as he walks into him home. I watch after him. It gave me…butterflies in my stomach to know that someone has distinguished me apart from my clan and I was actually grateful for that.

"So, Kira, do you want me to walk you home? It's pretty late out," Shikamaru yawns.

"Iie, I'll be fine, thank you. And besides, I am a Jounin after all," I indicate to my head protector and Shikamaru shrugs.

"If you insist, goodnight Kira,"

"Goodnight Shikamaru,"

I make my way into the village. Even though it was 11 in the evening, the village was still mildly active. I make my way to my apartment and I sense Miyoko inside. I open my door and see my older sister sleeping on my couch. I decide to take this opportunity to see why Tsunade-sama wanted to talk to her and Kakashi this afternoon. The numb burning tingles my eyes when I kneel down next to her head. I see images of the three of them in the office. I see flashbacks of me back in Yukigakure with Miyoko and the people that I left behind. I see…wait the point of view changed…these aren't Miyoko's memories anymore…they are…Kakashi's?

Ah I understand. Miyoko used the kekkei genkai to see into Kakashi's mind. Hm, this is interesting. I don't think anyone in my clan knew that this could happen or that it was possible. No one knew that if you look into the mind of a Ryuji then you can see into the minds that, that person has seen into. Interesting.

I see images of me and Kakashi, me and Shikamaru and Temari, me and Hinata…ah!

I release the jutsu and rub my temple, too many minds and images all at once. "Ite, ite , ite…" I mumble.

"Kira-chan…" Miyoko moans,

"Gomen, Miyoko-chan," I bow my head as she sits up on the couch rubbing the sleep from her eyes while I just sit on the floor between the coffee table and the couch. "So obviously Tsunade wanted to talk to you about me," I state. Miyoko yawns and nods,

"Aa, she wanted to know something about you that she thought was related to Nenshou-Joukei," my head tilts in confusion and my brows come together.

"Nande?"

"You see, she noticed, even from when we first met her when you were nine, she's notice that you are a very, charismatic person."

"I don't understand, and this has to do with Nenshou-Joukei?" I question her.

"Iie, well she thought that it did. The Hokage noticed how people are just attracted to you, it may not necessarily be in a sexual way, but people seem to generally like you,"

"Not Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Anko-sensei…"

"Most people. The thing is when you become friends with people and open up to them, that's when she has noticed that people are just drawn to you. They just want to touch you…"

"Excuse me?" I ask interrupting her… 'touch'? Excuse me but what? Miyoko rolls her eyes.

"I mean just to be in physical contact with you, I didn't mean it like _that_. Sheesh. But anyway, I have actually noticed it too. Back in Yuki, Ginko, your former sensei, was very…I don't know, always hugging you, touching your cheek, kissing you on your forehead, etc., and it wasn't just her either, Kakashi-kun for example. I've known him since we were little kids and he was never really the touchy-feely sentimental type of guy…"

"What are you talking about, neechan? Kakashi is very sentimental, I'm sure you're aware of how often he goes to the memorial and how much he regrets his past,"

"Hai, hai, I mean like, he doesn't publicly display his feelings for the people he cares deeply about. The only person that he does that with, Kira, is you. And Shikamaru and Temari, it's the same thing, not on the same level as Kakashi or Ginko did but it's there. Tsunade-sama was just wondering if perhaps that's a technique that we have. To make people trust or like them, and that you were just doing it without realizing it or whatever," She allowed me to soak this information in and process it.

"Huh…I never realized I had an affect on people like that? What would cause it?" Miyoko shrugs her shoulders,

"Beats me, and wait, Anko-san doesn't like you? On missions you two would work so well together. I mean when all of the Jounins would have lunch she'd brag about how well you did on the mission,"

"Well yeah. I mean, Anko-sensei works differently than most people. She's a warrior and she will give credit to where credit is due and praise someone who does well on a mission, but that does not mean she actually likes them. When Kakashi-sensei asked her to train me for a week while he was on a mission, she did. And when we met, she just didn't like me, simple because I'm from the Ryuji clan. I don't condemn her for it though, and I'm glad that for the mission she'll put aside her hatred of me and we will work well together…unlike Kiba…" I mumble the last two words. Miyoko purses her lips together and falls back to the couch.

"Ja nee, I think it's time for sleep,"

"Alright, goodnight Miyoko-chan,"


End file.
